The Hive Mind
Summary The Hive Mind is the gestalt collective consciousness of the entire Tyranid race, a psychic embodiment of the Tyranid instincts and racial imperatives to devour and destroy. It is not a single mind capable of small, conscious thought the way a Human's mind works, but instead it is a grand agglomeration created from the psychic presence of untold billions of Tyranid creatures. It is a nightmarish and unfathomable intelligence that allows Tyranids to coordinate and adapt as if every Tyranid creature is merely a part of a single massive organism, one which is utterly focused on consuming all other life. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 1-C, likely 1-B Name: The Tyranid Hive Mind, The Hive Mind, The Great Devourer, The Great Dragon, The Dragon Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable in the Warp Classification: Collective Psychic Consciousness of the Tyranid Race, Psychic Embodiment of the Tyranids' Hunger Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Exists beyond the confines of traditional laws of physics, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure (The Hive Mind is a living, infinite Hunger which consumes all it touches, both physical and psychic) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Every single of the countless Tyranid organisms is but a cell in the body of the Hive Mind, an unfathomable consciousness whose form stretches across hundreds of light-years of space) | At least Complex Multiverse level (Its tendrils alone stretch and coil around many Higher-Dimensions), likely Hyperverse level (Likely fully transcended over the material universe and all its countless higher-dimensions) Speed: Massively FTL+ Flight Speed | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Complex Multiversal, likely Hyperversal Durability: Unknown (Varies from individual Tyranid organism to organism) | At least Complex Multiverse level, likely Hyperverse level (Survived an indirect clash with the Chaos Gods' power as the Great Rift was tore open in Realspace and its ripples echoed throughout the Immaterium, albeit the impact proved devastating and nearly destroyed the Hive Mind) Stamina: Virtually infinite | Infinite Range: Hundreds of Lightyears | At least Complex Multiversal, likely Hyperversal Standard Equipment: The Entire Tyranid Species | Inapplicable Intelligence: Non-Sentient. The Hive Mind is nothing but pure, instinctive and endless hunger given shape Weaknesses: It is very likely that the Hive Mind could be permanently killed if the entire Tyranid species is wiped out from the material universe. However, Inquisitor Kryptman seemed to have extreme doubts about this, so even this is unknown. Furthermore, Varro Tigurius, the Chief Librarian of the Ultramarines, managed to make contact with the Hive Mind, and concluded that even though its physical threat can be destroyed, its immortal hunger will always remain. Key: In the Materium | In the Warp Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1